


The Undertaker's Last Moments

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dadbastian, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: “It’s quite alright.” The demon says, as the Undertaker lays dying. “I will take care of your grandsons once you’re dead.”
Kudos: 4





	The Undertaker's Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Black Butler or any associated characters. I did not write this for profit.

“It’s quite alright.” The demon says, as the Undertaker lays dying. “I will take care of your grandsons once you are dead.”

There’s the sound of a gunshot, and the Undertaker manages to turn his head to see the demon’s master standing over his brother’s body, a gun in hand.

“Well,” Sebastian smiles fondly at the remaining twin, “one of them anyway.”

"Well?" The last of the Phantomhives raises his eyes to meet his butler's gaze. "What are you waiting for? End it!" 

The Undertaker struggles to move, to speak. Once upon a time, not too long ago, the demon's master had been a child. Now the last of the Phantomhives gazes at him with cold, angry eyes. The reaper wants to tell him that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. That the real Ciel, the imposter, and the Undertaker were supposed to be a family, but the Undertaker can't get the words out. It probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway. This was the demon's child now, not his grandson.

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian purrs, and ripping the death scythe out of the Undertaker's torso, he brings it slicing down through the Undertaker's neck.


End file.
